This application relates to a system for distributing fluid to a damper in a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and a fan section or other loads.
Shafts connecting the various sections of the gas turbine engine are subject to vibrations. The shafts are generally supported by bearings which tend to be relatively stiff and transfer vibrations through the gas turbine engine. To reduce engine vibration and any potential damage to the engine caused by the vibrations, dampers are placed at various locations in the gas turbine engine. One type of damper used to counteract the vibrations is a fluid damper which includes a thin film of fluid between two adjacent closely spaced elements. Fluid is generally provided to the fluid damper by a hydraulic system powered by the gas turbine engine.